A Father's Love
by RickBeckett
Summary: An A/U story. Just weeks after the safe return of Alexis, the family is rocked by Rick's sudden illness. They reach out for help, using the code worked out between Rick and his father. Fortunately Rick had shared it with Alexis. This will be a short two or three chapter if there is interest. Jackson Hunt returns with a surprise.
1. Reaching Out

_Utter shock had fallen on the unorthodox family. In their own way each was silently asking what more they could take. First there was the tragedy that brought them together, one that eventually nearly tore them apart, the murder of Johanna Beckett. When her daughter Detective Kate Beckett had been shot right in front of their eyes, each a witness to her near death it had rocked them to their core. Almost to the day a year later Kate had been thrown off a roof managing to hang on by her fingertips before finally losing her grip. No one really spoke of just how close that was, Ryan having just reached over to pull her up, had to lunge to catch her … he never showed anyone the deep marks left when her fingernails tug in while she grabbed on for dear life._

_All of that finally led to the discovery of who was behind Johanna Beckett's murder. Yet he remained free, a deal cut, but no justice … one day. Then the worst week of their lives, even Kate's, when the innocent Alexis was abducted, whisked away as a pawn, in a game of death between the grandfather she never knew and his old arch enemy from a bygone era. They nearly lost Rick Castle, only Alexis, Martha, and Kate new the true details. Well of course Jackson Hunt, but he supposedly didn't exist or did he? Well he did, but apparently under a different name._

_Now, just weeks later, he might be their only hope._

"Dr. O'Sullivan do you have any news?"

"Ms. Rodgers, Alexis, Detective Beckett, please have a seat." He watched as the three ladies sat down in the small private waiting room. The rest of their family stepping in to hear and to comfort.

"There's no easy way to tell you this. I'm sorry but none of you are a match. You are all incompatible as donors. Are you sure there are no relatives who would consider being tested?"

"Doctor, Richard was an only child and we have no way to contact his father. We aren't sure if he is even alive."

"Ms. Rodgers even if he was I assume his father is what late sixties or early seventies?"

"Seventy give or take, I'm not quite sure."

"He would have to be in excellent health to even be considered. But try to find him."

"Thank you doctor. We will."

"Doctor, I know it's urgent, but how long do we have to find a match?" The scared yet pragmatic Kate forced her question out, fear was a powerful motivator.

"Detective the honest answer is I don't know. Of course the sooner the better."

"Thank You."

The doctor has left and everyone is silently wondering what to say or do. Alexis speaks first, "We have to find him. I think I know how."

Everyone turns, Ryan asks, "How?"

"Grams the book. We put a note in the original copy … the one they don't let you check out."

Esposito shakes his head, "I'm sorry what?"

Alexis looks to Kate and then to her grams (Martha Rodgers). Seeing nods of agreement she continues, "Javi, Ryan, Jenny, Captain Gates, when I was kidnapped the story in the press about Interpol and the French police … it was a lie. It was a cover, my grandfather he's an intelligence asset. He's been watching dad, grams and I for a long time. Dad met him at the New York Central Library years ago, grandfather helped dad find a book."

"You met your grandfather? That's … that's …." The excitement in Ryan's voice screams hope.

"No, but dad did."

"What are you trying to say about a message and a book?" Straight and to the point, Captain Gates brought the focus back to the current crisis.

"The book my grandfather found for my dad is still at the library. They no longer check it out as it's an original copy. Casino Royale. It's very valuable, but dad told me grandfather told him to put a note inside the back cover if he ever needed grandfather's help."

Martha looks at Alexis, searching to see if this is real. "Oh my. Alexis when did …?"

"When we were flying home. Dad wanted to make sure I knew how to get help should anything happen."

"Let's do it." Esposito is already heading for the door as he speaks.

"Detective Espositio, hold on. Alexis this book is part of the rare book collection, correct?" The tone was friendly, but clearly still an order from the Captain.

"Yes it is."

"Okay, Martha I can call the Mayor or do you want to? They don't let anyone handle the rare books any longer."

"Victoria do you mind?"

"Consider it done. Alexis your grandfather is well a spy in laymen's terms. Is the message supposed to be coded?"

"Yes. We use the first Derek Storm and Nikki Heat books. Page number and then word number, something dad learned back on that stalker case. You remember Kate?"

"Yes. Espo hand me my bag I need my Kindle. I have all Rick's books on it."

The speed with which they had been able to get the note composed and delivered to the library gave them hope. No one expected a fast answer, but with Castle's sudden illness being news they were hoping that just maybe it would come in time. When Martha's cell phone rang just minutes before midnight it startled everyone from their attempts at sleep … well everyone being Alexis, Kate, and Martha. They got an answer in just under twelve hours.

"Hello Darling. It's Jackson." Any attempt at composure was quickly lost as Martha recognized instantly the voice, the one she had given up all hope of ever hearing again.

"Say something."

"Jackson. … How?" Nearly breathless and yet despite being a whisper both Alexis and Kate understood. They both watched anxiously.

"Not now, put us on speaker please. I assume Alexis and Kate are there."

"Yes … you're on speaker."

"Alexis honey I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you. Kate thank you."

"What?" The stereo voices asked in bewilderment.

"Richard knows. I've been watching. Alexis you are truly beautiful. Kate you gave Richard purpose, a North Star to his reason for living now that Alexis is grown.

"Hang on just a minute …." They can hear muffled talking as if the phone has been covered. "Sorry, we'll be arriving at JFK in five hours, executive terminal."

Martha is first to inquire, "We?"

"That's right. I'm afraid I have not been completely forthcoming. Richard has a half-brother he's agreed to be tested as well. I have to go for now, we are rolling for takeoff." The absence of sound tells them he has cut the connection.

Relief and confusion reign supreme. Kate looks to Martha and asks, "Want a ride to the airport?"

"I'm coming too." Both ladies look to Alexis and nod, there was never any doubt.

* * *

An A/U look at a plot that just smacked me in the head. A reunion of sorts, and "new" family members. That is if reviews indicate readers want to see more. It won't be a long story. At least that's not the plan, and if by some chance it was to grow it won't take precedence over my other stories: "Consequences" or the badly neglected "Silent Boom"

If it grows to more that this, it will not stay dark. The cavalry really is coming.

* * *

Thoughts?


	2. A Father's Gift

**_~ JFK Executive Arrival Lounge ~_**

Despite only sleeping for a few brief hours, the Castle women were all wide awake and hopeful. They were now waiting anxiously for the arrival of the private jet. They dared to wonder if it was bringing a gift, a lifeline; from a man, a possible father in-law , a grandfather, and unbelievably a man - the mystery brother?

The attendant in the executive arrival lounge had told them the plane was approaching the gate.

Detective Beckett was curious about customs, it was a legitimate question. "Excuse me don't they have to clear customs? Where is that?"

"Oh, I assumed you already knew. This is a diplomatic flight they were cleared straight to the terminal. In fact here it is now. Five minutes." He rushes off without further explanation, down the corridor, and out the door. They see him through the window. He's got an umbrella open already and is waiting for the occupants to deplane. It's just dark and rainy enough that all they can see are the silhouettes of the two passengers walking down the stairs from the plane.

Even still the tall man's silhouette is one that Alexis, Martha and Kate recognize. Though each looked at the man's build in a different way. For Alexis it's the mirror image of her rock, her North Star. For Kate it's eerily similar to that of the man who once infuriated her, and now she can't bare to think of losing. For Martha it's the return of something she has never admitted, her one true love and all but the same strong large frame her son has carried for the last twenty plus years.

It's the man behind Jackson Hunt, the one who is obscured from view, that has them all curious, and hopeful. The ladies each want a glimpse. This man, a stranger to them may well be the key. They each understand. They just can't see him well enough to begin to get answers, about just who this stranger, soon to be family member is.

"Grams, you go first." Alexis gently pushes her grandmother forward. The sparkle in Martha's eyes had given Alexis the thought that this is more than just hope for her dad.

"Yes, Martha go. I'll stay here with Alexis."

Martha didn't need to be told twice, even though she had indeed been told twice. Already moving before Alexis had finished her thought. Martha practically skipped over to the roped off corridor. Not waiting she ducked under the rope, waltzing down the ramp towards the plane, towards her man. Halfway there she was quickly embraced in the arms of that man … in a hug forty-three years in the making. Tears were flowing quickly and the first ones were not from Martha. They pulled apart, and then to the shock of Alexis this stranger, kissed her grandmother as if … well as if he loved her with everything humanly possible.

They turned and wasted no time in approaching Alexis and Kate. "Alexis this is your grandfather. Jackson this is Alexis, but you know that of course."

"It's nice to meet you. Finally. Thank you!" Everyone understood Alexis' sincere gratitude, stemmed from her rescue and for his coming so quickly.

"Alexis, no thanks, I don't deserve them. I am glad to finally get to talk to you, again. I've seen you many times before. We've met twice actually."

"We have?"

"Yes. When you came to Washington on the field trip to the State Department. You asked such brilliant questions. You may recall I struggled to answer them." He didn't reveal that it was his emotions that caused the struggle.

"That was you? You look so different."

"I had to. Green contacts just to change eye color, glasses, fake goatee, you know a disguise. I had to take the opportunity when I learned you would be there. I feared it was my only chance. Well at least since you got lost at the zoo, though Monkey Bunkey was more scared than you."

"The elephant keeper." Alexis gasps, then runs into his arms. Remembering the kind gentle giant who had comforted her and returned her to the loving arms of her frantic father. They had both been shocked when they looked up to say thanks and the man was gone, far down the path. He had looked back briefly and waved with a big smile.

"Kate Beckett don't be shy. I can tell you are more than cautious about me. No doubt you are curious, yet angry. Just know I never meant to hurt Richard, I simply had no right to suddenly appear in his life and claim him as my son. Besides Martha did a far better job raising him than I ever could have. So if you need to say something, I won't bite." At the thought, his smile, the twinkle in his eye, it mesmerizes her just as Rick's does.

"What do I call you? Mr. Hunt, Jackson? You're here now when he needs you the most. The rest can wait."

"Please, whatever you are comfortable with, Hunt or Jackson, Jax even. But please not Mister I feel old enough as it is." He laughs, it's the truth, but still hits him just how old he is.

"Pardon me, umm Dad, but …" The man they had been forgetting was finally right behind Jackson Hunt. The voice, the accent were not one easily forgotten. Kate's jaw dropped.

"Kate are you okay?"

"Alexis, Martha, allow me to introduce Detective Inspector Colin Hunt of Scotland Yard." Kate managed to pull out of shock.

"Kate it's good to see you again, in spite of the circumstances. By the way I had no idea."

"Colin thank you for coming. Richard will be so pleased to meet you." Martha is clearly grateful that this young man, Richard's half brother had come.

"Martha, Castle and I met Colin last year. The murder of the model, the one who uncovered the smuggling operation."

"I see." The look from Martha to Kate told Kate she now realized who Colin was. Kate blushed slightly.

"Martha, if you'll allow me to say something in Kate's defense. I did ask her out, but she clearly was only interested in figuring out what was going on with Castle. We did share a drink here at the airport while I waited for my flight home. She actually made me realize I had someone waiting at home, someone I needed to talk to."

"Colin, you talked to her?" Kate's question was sincere and filled with hope. Something clearly unasked as well.

"Yes, Maggie and I are engaged. She will be here in tomorrow." His smile radiated the second her name slipped from his mouth.

"Detective Hunt, pardon me, but thank you for coming."

"Alexis I believe my correct title as you Yanks like to use would be Uncle Colin." He offered his open arms, a hug, and a smile. This too is genuine, he's spent the better part of his life alone, except for the grandparents who raised him.

Alexis responded by pulling him in beside her. She's more than overwhelmed by the emotions of the moment, a grandfather she thought she would never meet and an uncle. Her excitement and nerves evident as she squeaks out a question, "Wow … Uncle Colin may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure about this … if you're a match I mean."

"Even if I wasn't related. Which I just learned myself eight hours ago, dad neglected to tell me I have a brother. Maggie was the one who convinced me."

"Really?"

"Yes, I grew up knowing my father was out there. I only learned the truth about dad a week ago. I thought dad was an adopted Uncle. My mum's, pop and mum raised me. Jackson would show up on holidays occasionally. I didn't know my mother. She was murdered.

"All Maggie had to hear was I had a brother, she started packing before dad and I finished talking. Her words were YOU are going."

"Speaking of going, Martha, everyone shall we?"

"Lead the way Kate."

Kate couldn't help, but smile. For the first time she thought she might actually understand what all her friends had been talking about. If the way Martha looked at Jackson and he at her, was how she and Castle had been … well even a blind monkey could see it. Alexis was beaming as well, her grandfather was on her left and her new Uncle on her right.

For once Kate was glad that Rick had a car service. The group, the family clamored in.

Alexis tugged on her grandfather's arm to get his attention, "Gramps, I thought you told dad Jackson Hunt was a made up name?"

"I did. It is. I guess I forgot to mention it's the name I took when I retired. Hunt comes from Colin's mother. I'll explain later."

He couldn't hide the smile as he allowed himself to embrace his new name … Gramps. Looking to Martha, he winked mischievously. He ducked down to whisper in her ear, "Did you ever imagine when we met, we would become Gramps and Grams?"

All Martha could do was smile as she gently nodded a yes. Her eyes telling him she actually had dared to dream it. Someone making Martha speechless was not lost on Kate or Alexis.

Alexis spoke softly, hating to interrupt. Her natural curiosity winning out, "Gramps, last question for now, I promise. What was your birth name?" Alexis taking delight in having a Gramps, it felt right, complete.

"Alexander Jackson McBride." Jackson smiled as he looked first to Martha and then Alexis as he offered nothing more.

"Jackson go on tell her, let her tell Richard." Martha's urging sounded almost like that of a teenager, with a fun secret.

Alexis looked to her gramps. "What aren't you telling me?" As she batted her baby blues, hoping he couldn't resist them anymore than her dad could. He couldn't.

"Alexis can you keep a secret … until it's the right time?" She nodded enthusiastically sensing this was going to be a fun secret. "Do you think your father would like to be the second most famous author in the family? The first of course being our distant cousin, Edgar Allan … Poe?" He held the last name for a breath, for dramatic effect.

"You're joking … right?" The stuttering stereo voices of Kate and Alexis, burst forth in excitement.

"Not at all, though to be honest the link to Edgar is not proven by genealogists. Jane Poe, Edgar's great grandmother is believed to have been the daughter of the Reverend Robert McBride who we descend from.''

"Oh lord." Escaped Kate as she laughed out loud for the first time in days.

"Kate?" Colin asked trying to figure out what was so funny.

"Just what Castle's over inflated ego needs." She can't help, but roll her eyes, though she can't hide her amusement. "I'm sorry, he will love it and well he deserves good news." Her thoughts quickly changed to wishful thinking, if granted she promised not to care how big is ego ever became.

The rest of the ride to the hospital was spent with everyone lost in their own thoughts, and soft whispers between Martha and Jackson.

The peaceful ride came to an abrupt stop metaphorically, as they noticed a rather frantic Lanie Parish pacing in front of the hospital. She must have noticed the car as she turned, stopping instantly her right foot tapping a rapid beat, a famous _Lanie glare_ pierced the dark tinted windows. Each occupant felt the glare.

"Oh dear, this doesn't look good." Martha clutched onto Jackson's arm as she spoke, her voice trembling and barely audible.

"Martha, I don't think it's Rick, that's not a bad news glare. ummm That's her I'm mad at you Beckett one. Trust me, I know."

The car had barely stopped when the door was yanked open and the wrath of Lanie erupted into the safe confines of the passenger area, "Kate! Where have you been? Why aren't you answering your phone, my texts, come quick … Rick … it's good honey!"

Before anyone can respond Kate feels herself being yanked out of the backseat. "Come on he's been asking for you for over an hour. He's starting to worry." Then turning to the rest of the stunned family, Lanie barks out, "What you need an invitation?" … Then a smile as she pushes Kate towards the door.

"Move it! Writer Boy is waiting."

* * *

_Please consider reviewing, even those who following or favoriting. Reviews both positive or negative as long as they are constructive are very welcome!_

_Thanks!_

* * *

~ Nope Don't Own The Characters Just Having Some Fun ~

An A/U look at a plot that just smacked me in the head. A reunion of sorts, and "new" family members. That is if reviews indicate readers want to see more. It won't be a long story. At least that's not the plan, and if by some chance it was to grow it won't take precedence over my other stories: "Consequences" or the badly neglected "Silent Boom"

Looking for a good Beta or two ... anyone interested please let me know.


End file.
